The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Antibiotics are used in the treatment of infectious diseases caused by bacteria in humans, animals and plants. However, the increased use of antibiotics has resulted in an increase in the number of drug resistant strains of pathogenic bacteria.